The Flash (Canon, Barry Allen)/BangJang96
Summary The Flash is a member of the Justice League, and a crime fighting hero in Central City. He is the fastest man alive who gained his powers from getting struck by a lightning bolt and knocked ino a rack of chemicals. Powers And Stats Tier: 5-B | 3-C | Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: ''' Mid 20s '''Classification: Superhero Powers and Abilities: ''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Durability Negation (w/ Speed Steal), Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Intangibility, Mental Resistances, Regeneration, Space Time Manipulation (w/ White Lightning), Existence Erasing (w/ Negaitve Speed Force Powers), Dimensional Travel, Precognition, Cosmic Awareness, Death Touch (w/ God of Death Flash Powers) '''Attack Potency: Planet level+ '''(In a fight with the Spectre, knocked a planet off its axis) | '''Galaxy level (Fought on par with Supergirl. Supergirl has been stated to do this), (Defeated the entire Justice League), (Consistently a match for the Reverse-Flash; snapped his neck) | Universe level+ (Fought on are with the Spectre while being a ghost), (Drew blood from Nix Uotan, a Multiversal Monitor) | Multiverse level (Punched the head off the Black Racer, who could harm the Anti-Monitor, and the same Anti-Monitor who absorbed the Crime Syndicate World & cracked open the Multiverse). Speed: Infinite (Outran the Black Racer, who got his powers from the Omnipresent Source Wall) (Considers a split second to last forever), (Surfaced the entire Universe in mere moments), (Can channel an infinite amount of possibilities throughout his head with the Speed Force), (Can process events in less then an attosecond). Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '''Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class w/ Infinite Mass Punch | Galactic | Universal+ Durability: Large Star level+ (Scales to Reverse-Flash, who tanked a point-blank Infinite Mass Punch) | Galaxy level, likely higher w/ Speed Force amps (Was the first to get up from an attack by Darkseid), (On par with Superman; survived a flick by Superman) | Universe level+ (tanked a kick from the Spectre from the Moon to Mars) Stamina: Infinite ''' '''Range: '''Dozens of meters with lightning projectiles & tornadoes. Multi-Solar System with the Infinite Mass Punch. '''Standard Equipment: '''Suit, Earpieces, & Costume Ring. '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Is a forensic scientist for the Central City police), (Operated the JL Watchtower Computer), (Creates a robot while crippled). Possesses amazing Detective Skills (Painted a crime scene just by looking at evidence). Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills (Revealed to be trained by Batman & Deathstroke in the future). '''Weaknesses: '''Speed Force Aura can be corrupted or cut off at any moment (though it doesn't take long to get it back). '''Key: DC Comics | Pre-Crisis | Post-Crisis | Darkseid War | Post-Flashpoint Feats: -The most iconic & famous of the Flashes. And the second. -Unwillingly, created the Speed Force, his own separate dimension that rests above space and time. -Survived the lightning bolt that struck him in the first place. -Stopped the Anti-Monitor from using his Anti-Matter in the end of Final Crisis, therefore saving the entire Multiverse, and having to get forced into the Speed Force. -Was responsible for rebooting the entire DC Universe, in the results of Flashpoint, in an attempt to bring his Mother back to life, but instead ended up creating the New 52. -Took part in Darkseid War, and ended up merging with the Black Racer to kill Darkseid with the Anti-Monitor, and then defeated the Black Racer, and became the new God of Death. -Has one of the most expanded and iconic rogues gallery in comic books (and none of them stand a chance to this day). -Was a brilliant forensic scientist and detective even before he became the Flash. -Got his father out of prison after he was convicted of his mother's murder, and proved that it was actually the Reverse-Flash who did it. -Consistently clashes with other speedsters, and winning because of his powers beyond compare. Category:BangJang96 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2